


Love is bigger than scars

by Mierke



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: Written for the prompt:Rebecca Bunch goes into a bar and meets... Fleur Delacour (Harry Potter)!





	Love is bigger than scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Rebecca Bunch goes into a bar and meets... Fleur Delacour (Harry Potter)!_

"You are so pretty," Rebecca gushed as she climbed upon a barstool. The woman next to her - long blonde hair that Rebecca just wanted to get her hands in, or cut off and turn into a wig, either would be good - didn't look up from her drink.

"Seriously," Rebecca insisted, one hand on the woman's leg before she was even aware she'd moved. The woman took her hand and let it drop in the air.

"I'm sorry," Rebecca said, biting back the pain of rejection and the sting of messing up. "That was stupid. Don't touch without consent, I know that one. I live that one. I'm not entirely sure why I did that. Can I buy you a drink, to make up for it?"

The woman raised her glass, which was almost empty. Either she was signalling that she already had a drink, or she was showing Rebecca what she was drinking, giving her the chance to order her another one. Without accompanying words, Rebecca chose to go with the option she preferred, and signalled for the waiter to bring another one of those. She ordered a gin and tonic for herself, unable to drink anything else ever since Greg had left.

"You ever feel like men don't really see you, just what you represent?" she sighed into her drink. 

"All the time," the woman replied, and Rebecca was struck by the beauty in her voice, and the vague lingering accent that she couldn't quite place.

"In one breath this guy just told me that he loved me, but I was bad for him, so he was leaving me. And now I'm stuck here wondering, was that love? And if that was love, what does that mean for me? If even the people who love me leave, does that mean I'm not worthy of love? I-"

She took a deep breath, trying to hold off the tears. She hadn't come to this place to unload herself on some perfect stranger. 

"When my fiancé was... attacked," the woman said, and Rebecca had to resist the urge to touch her again, to put a comforting hand on her arm or shoulder. She sounded so raw. "Everybody expected me to leave. His face is scarred, and people look at me, and equate beauty with superficiality. His mother-"

She took another swig from her drink, and for a moment Rebecca was too enraptured by this woman's story to think about her own pain.

"You know what his mother said?" the woman asked, turning to look at Rebecca, who shook her head. "She said, sobbing, 'and he was going to be married!'. _Was going to be_. As if suddenly everything we’d been through together, everything we’d felt, had lost all meaning. As if I cared what he looked like."

"Love gets through everything," Rebecca whispered, and the woman nodded furiously.

"Yes! When I look at him, I don't see scars. I see a life lived. I see all the smiles we shared together, and the tears we let fall. I see courage, and spirit. I see... I just see him."

She started crying, and Rebecca hesitatingly put an arm around her shoulder, bracing herself for the brush off. When it didn't come, she let herself relax, and lightly stroked the woman's hair.

"I think," she began, not really knowing what she was going to say, but needing to try something to ease the other’s pain anyway. "I think... Maybe what love is, is letting each other change, and grow, and wanting to be beside them for whatever comes next. Maybe that's where me and Greg went wrong. We kept each other stuck in a loop. But you..."

She squeezed the woman and let her go.

"What's your name?"

"Fleur Delacour," the woman said, smiling through her tears. "I'm sorry for putting all of this on you."

"Don't be," Rebecca answered. "Seriously, don't be. You might just have given me the epiphany I sorely needed. You, Fleur Delacour, are one amazing woman. I can feel your love radiating from within. Maybe a lesser person would leave after such an attack, but don't let anybody ever tell you that you are that lesser person."

"Love is bigger than scars," Fleur said, and Rebecca felt a tear slipping down her own cheek.

"Yes, it is," she agreed. "It is indeed."


End file.
